Everything and More
by MusicLover765
Summary: The whole gang is in their senoir year of high school, and boy does a lot wait ahead for them! When Gunther's old girlfriend from the Old Country comes back, Cece becomes suspicious to the whole matter. In a later event, Gunther and Cece must sort out their feelings they have and decide what it is they feel or want.
1. The New Girl

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I never updated my other story,Unexpectedly, but life got in the way, and I don't feel like explaining it. But I wasn't quite satisfied by the first chapter, so I'm redoing it. Hopefully you'll like it better **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up, if I did, Cece and Gunther would've already been together**

Cece POV:

*eyes closing….head lowering… head quickly jerks up* I'm in the middle of Chemistry trying to stay awake, but keep failing to do so. This is pretty much all I've done, starting to fall asleep and then quickly wake up and so forth. I probably shouldn't have stayed up all night with Rocky at our sleepover….I wonder how Rocky's taking it. Wait, I haven't seen Rocky today…..

Just at that moment Rocky barges through the door.

"Mr. Sullivan, I'm so sorry I'm late, you see I-,"

"Rocky, it's alright, you always come on time, you're a good student. I'll let you off with the warning.."

"Thank you so much Mr. Sullivan!" Rocky squealed.

"Okay, now take your seat Rocky."

Rocky walked over to our table and looked me in the eyes.

"Cece, I'll get you for this,"

"Rocky, it's alright, he let you off with the warning." I said.

"I know, but I have to get back at you, that's kinda how we operate."

"True,"

The bell rang and I was the first one out of my seat and out the door. I rushed out into the hallway and leaned against the wall waiting for Rocky to come out. She finally came out the door and we walked down the hall and walked to our lockers to get out our books for our next classes.

"I'm so tired!" I complain.

"Well, we wouldn't be if only you just agreed to have our sleepover one night stand next Saturday, but noooooooo, we HAD to do it Sunday…."

"Don't rub it in my face Rocky."

Then, a girl walked down the hall, wearing a sparkly red top and a sparkly black skirt and a sparkly black belt around her curvy waist. She had crystal blue eyes, wavy blonde hair, a black sparkly headband, and sparkly black heel boots. It was weird to see someone actually pull off the sparkly look. Unlike Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer: the two most annoying people on the Earth. The girl walked up towards us smiling. Was she a new student? Possibly….

"Hello, I'm Natalya, what are your names?"

"Hi, I'm Rocky and this is Cece," Rocky said, introducing us.

She had an accent similar to Gunther and Tinka's….

"Well, I'm not a student, I'm looking for someone, and I was wondering if you could help me," Natalya stated sweetly.

I wondered who she was looking for…maybe a friend….family member…..or a boyfriend? That girl could probably get any guy she wanted, maybe even a jock…

"Yeah, sure, who are you looking for?"

"Gunther Hessenheffer," Natalya stated.

My mouth nearly dropped to the ground from shock. Someone like her knows Gunther, and is looking for him? Wow, pathetic.

"You looking for Gunther?" Rocky asked, as surprised as me.

"Yes, do you know him? Or where he is?"

"Hello Bay-bee," Gunther sneaks up behind Natalya and puts his arms around her, putting her in a warm imbrace, and Natalya giggled.

"Same old Gunther," Natalya smiles at him.

"Um, am I missing something?" I ask, confused as to what's going on.

"Oh, Cece, Gunther was my boyfriend from the Old Country, and I'm visiting him," Natalya said while in Gunther's arms.

"Since when did you have a girlfriend Gunther?" I asked.

"Since when did you get those terrible looking bangs?" Gunther wittlingly remarked.

"Hey!" I shout while touching my bangs.

"Well, we must go, come Natalya," Gunther says as he lets her go and holds his hand out, and she happily takes it. They both walk down the hall, then they disappear.

"Wow, who knew Gunther could pick up someone like her, this world is going crazy," Rocky said.

"Yup, it sure is…" I say, continuingly looking down that same path they took.

Gunther's POV:

I walk down the hall, holding Natalya's hand, and she smiles at me. She squeezes my hand a little more.

"Can I ask you something Natalya?"

"Yes Gunther," Natlaya replies while looking me in the eyes.

"I was just wondering, how come you came to Chicago in the first place?"

She stops in her tracks and looks at me. I saw her face die down a little and it looks like I just broke her heart a little….She squeezes my hand harder.

"Why would you ask that?" She says, a little hurt in her voice.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant, like, was your whole family visiting too, dad on a business trip?..."

"Oh, I came by myself to come see you silly!" She grabs me around my waist and puts her head on my chest. We stay like this for about a good two minutes. Finally she gradually lets go.

She squeezes my hand hard and stops in our tracks again

"Gunther?"

"Yes Bay-Bee," I say.

"You love me, right?" She squeezes my hand tighter.

"Of course I do, why do you ask?"

"No reason…." She looked down at the ground and then back up at me smiling, loosening her grip on my hand which was probably turning red.

Cece POV:

School was over and I was watching TV, while at the same time trying to figure out in what world would a girl like Natalya go out with or even want to know Gunther…I still don't know, eh, I better nap on it.

**Well, that's it for now. More Natalya, drama, and of course Gece coming in later chapters :) . Tell me what to thought of it! I love reviews! R&R! Okay the next chapter will be put up tomorrow, or sooner which depends. Okay, peace! **


	2. The Decision

**Here's the next chapter! :D Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up- except Natalya :b**

Cece POV:

*1, 2, 3, 4…5, 6, 7, 8…*

Everyone on Shake It Up was in rehearsal, practicing this week's big dance. I was dancing so much, I felt like I lost 10 pounds.

"Great job everyone! Take 5!" Rosero shouted to everyone.

I walked on over to my "dressing room" and drank up a whole bottle of water, then grabbed a towel and dabbed my forehead for sweat. I slumped down on my chair, feeling a bit overdone, but still pumped up from all the dancing. I was so looking forward to the big dance this week, and plus, I hoped I got the Spotlight Dance of the Week!

"Cece, can I talk to you for a minute?" Gary snuck up behind me and asked.

"Whoa! Don't do that Gary!"

"Sorry, but I need to talk to you,"

"Um, okay," I walk on over to Gary.

"I've been needing to pick this week's dancer for Spotlight Dance of the Week, and I chose you!"

"Oh my gosh Gary, that's awesome! Is it because I've improved in my dancing?"

"No, because you always do things for me like wash my car, so this is my way of thanking you," Gary said.

"Oh, okay then, thank you so much Gary!" I jumped up and down with excitement.

"But there's one catch…"

"A catch….?." I stopped jumping and looked at him.

"You have to do the dance with a partner."

"That's no problem, I'll have Rocky do it with me," I said cheerily.

"That won't do, she said she was going out of town for a week and she won't be there for the show." Said Gary. I couldn't believe it, first she didn't tell me she was going out of town and now I can't do the Spotlight Dance with her?

"Alright then, who am I going to do the Spotlight Dance with then?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I wanted this week's spotlight dance to be a boy-girl thing, switching it up, so you have to pick a boy for the dance. But you don't have many options, a lot of the boy's are too busy with this week's big dance to handle another one."

"So, which one's are available?" I asked, curiously.

"Tom, Isaac, and Gunther."

Ugh, why did it have to be them? Tom doesn't wash his hands and is pretty gross, Isaac is still a nose picker and gross (but still their alright dancers), and Gunther is just..anoying beyond words.

"So, who will it be?"

"Ummmm….I choose…."

**Okay, I know, it's short, but to make up for that I'm gonna post chapter 3 after I post this, and I promise, it's longer than this one! peace!**


	3. The Rehearsal

**Here it is, the third chapter enjoy!**

Cece POV:

*knock knock knock*

I hurry to the door, and when I open it, it was Gunther. He wasn't wearing sparkles, which was a change for him, but he actually looked good without all the rhinestones and sequins. He just wore sweatpants and a simple t shirt.

"Come in," I say. Gunther looks at me weird.

"Why did you choose me to dance with you?" He says in a mean/sassy voice.

"Either it was you or the nose picker or the dirty hands guy, so you were decent enough, besides how annoying you are. Plus, you're gonna be in the Spotlight Dance of the Week, so don't act like that's torture.," I reply, being mean and sassy back to him.

"Alright, let's just get this over with….any ideas for the dance?"

"Um, lets just start dancing and see if we come up with anything."

So we start dancing, coming with some moves, and we actually got a variety of moves. We thought it would be cool if we did a variety of moves along with a variety of songs. We danced our butts off for hours on end practicing, then we decided to take a break.

"Wow, I have to admit Gunther, you're a pretty good dancer." I said.

"Thanks, I know I am," Gunther smiling at himself. I rolled my eyes at his gesture, then walked over th=o the frodge to get bottles of water, and handed one to him.

"I can't wait to perform our dance, it's going to be awesome, I can imagine it now, everyone cheering for me (started daydreaming)," I said, and Gunther cleared his throat to get me out of my trance.

"Oh, I mean us," I said immediately. Gunther chuckled.

"I'm a little hungry," Gunther said, getting up and started making a smoothie.

"I want one," I said in a pleading voice.

"Make your own."

"This is my house; you make me one since you're already making one,"

"If I made one for you, you won't know if I put anything extra in there," He smirks evilly.

"First: Eww, and fine, I'll make one myself."

I get up and pull out another blender for me, and we both start making smoothies. Mine was strawberries, banana, pineapple, and raspberry. Gunther's was strawberry, banana and mango, and some other stuff I couldn't quite identify.

"Gunther, what is that?"

"Spinach and fish," Gunther says, not looking at me.

"Eww! How could you eat that?" I say grossed out.

"It's actually good for you, and you don't even taste the fish."

"But still, that's gross."

"Oh, you think so? I bet you to try it.."

"No thank you, I would never do that-"

Just at that moment, Gunther got a spoon of his smoothie and shoved it in my mouth. I had no choice but to swallow it.

"Gunther, why did you do that!"

"How does it taste?" Gunther says, smirking.

"Like fruit…"

"I told you, you don't taste the fish or spinach, just adds some color to it."

But you still shoved it in my mouth, so I'll get back at you,"

"Oooh, I'm so scared…" Gunther says in a mocking way. I go to the fridge, get a handful of whipped cream, and smear it on his face. He doesn't seem shopcked, but actually starts to lick it, then his evil smirk comes along. He gets some of the whipped cream on his face and throws it at me. I opened my mouth in an O formation.

"Oh, it's on," I say.

"Bring it!"

I get the tub of whipped cream and start throwing it at him, and he does the same. We start having a food battle, and we know we'll be the losers after this. Whipped cream was flying everywhere in the kitchen, it was like a battlefield. At the end of it, the kitchen was a complete mess. There was whipped cream on the floors, the counters, the fridge, cabinets, all over our clothes, faces, and our hair.

"Damn…..you know we have to clean this up right, or my mom will blow up!"

"But first, I have to take a shower,"

"Hey, excuse me, ladies first, thank you very much," I say, pushing him aside, and heading towards the bathroom.

"Start cleaning up while I'm in there alright?" Then it was my turn to smirk evilly back at him, then I closed the door.

Gunther POV:

There was whipped cream everywhere, and I was first on cleaning duty, oh joy. I hoped she didn't take forever to take her shower, because I was getting whipped cream in places whipped cream shouldn't be in…

I brought out the mop and started mopping the floors and counters, then after about fifteen minutes, I saw Cece coming out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her.

"I have to get some new clothes on, and stop looking at me!" Cece said, heading towards her room. Strangely, I couldn't stop looking' and the image stayed in my head longer than anything. I shook my head then continued cleaning the floors.

After five minutes, she came out in a t-shirt and shorts, her hair still a little wet.

Cece POV:

"You're turn, and put your clothes in the washer afterwards," I said

"Alright, and make sure to scrub the walls pretty good, the whipped creak starting to melt," He smirks at me then disappears into the bathroom. I stare at the parts of the kitchen covered in whipped cream. This was gonna be a long day…

I got a bunch of sponges, window cleaner, and other products that'll get the substance off. I scrubbed the walls, then the windows, then the cabinets and such. After about ten minutes, Gunther exited the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist, covering his "personal parts." I stared at him strangely, he actually had a good looking body. He had a six-pack and muscles on his arms. I kept staring, and wher=n he turned his head towards me, I looked away.

"Where's the washer Cece?"

"Um, right d-down the h-hall on the r-right." I stuttered.

"Um, thanks," Then he smiled at me and went down the hall with his dirty clothes. Shortly after he came back to the kitchen.

"Do you by any chance have a change of clothes I can put on?"

"Um, yeah, I'll get them, I'll be right back." Then I go down the hall to my mother's room and to her closet. After my father died, she kept all his clothes in her closet, so she doesn't feel alone and to remember him by. I grabbed one of his t shirts and jeans, and walked back to the kitchen.

"Hopefully they fit on you, you can go change in the bathroom or something."

"Alright," He takes the clothes and heads towards the bathroom then locks the door. The kitchen was clean once again, or even cleaner after all this. For that time he was changing, I couldn't help but think of him in that towel. Then I started thinking of my dad, God I missed him so much….

Gunther came out of the bathroom wearing my dad's clothes, and walked towards me.

"If you don't mind by asking Cece, who's clothes are these? The only guy in this house is Flynn and these are obviously bigger than him," Gunther asked.

"Their my dad's clothes…"

"Oh, I hope he doesn't mind me wearing them.."

"Probably not…."

"Cece are you okay?.." Gunther asked a little worried. I realized that I had tears coming down my face, and I quickly wiped them away.

"Yeah, I'm fine, jut dandy.."

Gunther just looks at me with worry in his face, then changes the subject.

"So, do you wanna watch TV or something?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

We walk on over to the couch and he puts it on MTV. We spend about an hour watching TV until my mom comes home from work.

"Hi Cece, hi..Gunther?.." Cece's mom says, confusion in her voice.

"We were rehearsing out dance for Shake It Up Chicago,and were waiting for you to get home" I explain.

"Alright then…" Cece's mom says.

She took off her officer's jacket then goes into the kitchen, and looks at it a second time around and back at Cece and Gunther.

"The kitchen, did you guys clean it while I was gone?"

"Uh, ummm.." I couldn't make out the words…

"Yes, we wanted to surprise you with a clean kitchen for when you got back home," Gunther says sweetly and pretty convincing.

"Aww, you guys are so sweet, thank you!" Cece's mom smiles at us and enjoys her clean kitchen, then starts to make dinner.

"Gunther, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Um, why not? Sure, I'd like to."

"Great!" She smiles again.

*later at dinner*

FLYNN! DINNER!

Then, Flynn came running out from his room screaming, he was still hyped up on his video games, and plus, he was starving.

"Do you think he knows about what happeed earlier?"

"No, he stays in his room all day playing videogames with the volume on really loud. He probably would know if there was a fire going on in here when he's on his videogames."

"Okay, good,"

We were eating beef stroganoff with a salad, some fruit, and lemonade. It was quite a rare dinner, she didn't usually go this far out for dinner.

"Mrs. Jones, you're an amazing cook!" Gunther smiles at her. I've got to admit, he has a way with words.

"Aw, thank you Gunther!" Mom seemed pretty happy today, and I'm glad. She hasn't been this happy in a while.

*later on as we almost finished eating*

"Oh, I almost forgot, I made us dessert!" Mrs. Jones exclaimed.

"Oh, cool! What did you make?" I asked. I was pretty surprised, she rarely ever made dessert.

At that moment, she brought out a chocolate cream pie with some whipped cream on it.  
"Sorry there isn't much whipped cream, I just got a whole tub of it today and when I opened it, there was only that much left…" Mrs. Jones explained.

Gunther and I looked at eachother and we tried holding our laughter on the inside, but our facial expressions showed.

"What's so funny?" Mom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing mom, we just remembered a joke from earlier. The whipped cream's fine, we can do without all the whipped cream," I said to mom, then I looked at Gunther and smirked at him, and he did the same to me.

*later on that evening*

"Well, I shou get going, my parents are probably wondering where I am," Gunther says.

"Well, alright Gunther, and remember, you are more than welcome to come back again," Mom gives him a friendly hug. Gunther definitely left a good impression on my mom, which was good.

"Alright, thanks again for the meal Mrs. Jones, it was delicious,"

"oh, thanks Gunther." Then she walked away to give us a moment.

"Wow, you definitely left a good impression on my mom, bravo," I said smirking. Gunther chuckles.

"I'll see you at rehearsal next time, and try not to get even with me with whipped cream," Gunther chuckles again.

"I'm not making any promises," I giggle.

"Alright, bye," Gunther smirks and closes the door behind him.

I lean against the door, and my mom mouths, "He's a keeper!" at me. I mouth back, "Shut up mom!" Then I go to my room and lay down in bed, daydreaming.

Gunther's POV:

I walk down and exit the building, and walk towards my car. Wow, what a day it was today, then I start daydreaming again. I get in my car, start the engine, and drive home.

I get to my house after about 10 minutes and go up the elevator, and open the door to see my parents standing there in front of me, and Natalya on the couch.

"Gunther, where have you been?" Kashlack asks calmly.

"Oh, I was at practice with Cece for Shake It Up Chicago, then her mother invited me for dinner."

"Oh goody! I'm glad you're alright!" Squizza says happily and hugs me.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"You didn't call us, so we got worried," Kashlack explains.

"I'm sorry I forgot to call you, I just got caught up in all the dancing. I promise it won't happen again." I say.

"Well, alright." Kashlack says, and they walk away.

I go up to my room and lay down on the bed, thinking and daydreaming again. I hear a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"Natalya."

"Come in bay-bee,"

Natalya comes in and closes the door behind her and sits down on the bed next to me.

"You didn't say hi to me when you came in.."

"Oh, I'm sorry bay-bee, I was busy with my parents, forgive me,"

"Well, alright then," Natalya looks a little upset. I sit up and look at her.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing…"

Then, I lean in and kiss her on the lips ever so dearly, trying to make her feel better, and he knew that she wanted him to. But the kiss didn't feel right, just..wrong…

After a minute she pulls away, then holds him close to her. He wraps his arms around her, but it still didn't feel right. She wasn't the one that was on his mind, it was a certain redhead girl.

Little did he or Cece know, that Natalya knew it. She saw the whole day at the Jones's home. She was there, but they didn't know. She saw the dancing, the whipped cream fight, the cleanup, the clothes exchange, the dinner, everything….

And that's just part of it….

**That's it for now, I hope you liked it! R&R! If I don't get a lot of reviews, I probably won't go on. So please review, so I know that people are reading this story and like it! :D**

**I'll update the story tomorrow, so yeah..**

**Okay, bye! 3 **


	4. The Arguement

**Here's chapter 4, enjoy!**

**Cece POV: **

For the past few days Gunther and I have been practicing our dance routine, and I can't wait to perform it! He already made our costumes, and they actually look good (which was a shock for me)! Tomorrow's the day, The Big Dance and The Spotlight Dance all in one night, I couldn't hold my excitement inside of me or I felt like I was going to burst like a balloon! So I called Rocky over to my place.

"Hey hey hey!" Rocky shouted coming through the window.

"Hey Rocky!"

"I'm so bummed I can't make it be there for the Big Dance, but I'll watch it on my computer or something." Rocky said.

"So, how come you can't make it? Gary told me," I asked.

"I have to go to a family reunion in Georgia, so I don't have a choice," Rocky said.

"Oh, by the way, do you know who got the Big Spotlight Dance this week?" Rocky asked.

"Um, that will be me," I said

"Oh my gosh, that's awesome!" She squeals and jumps up and down.

"So, who are you doing it with?" She asks.

"Um, Gunther.." I say, afraid of what she'll say.

"Gunther? Why?"

"Well, I didn't have a choice. It was either him or Tom or Isaac,"I say.

"Well, that makes sense, but how come you didn't tell me beforehand that you and Gunther got the Spotlight Dance?" Rocky says, a little upset.

"How come you didn't tell me beforehand that you were leaving to Georgia?"

"That's different!" Rocky shouts.

"How so? I didn't tell you that me and Gunther are doing the Spotlight Dance and you didn't tell me that you were going out of the state!" I shout, frustrated.

"You know what, I'm going to leave, since you're so mad at me! Goodbye!" Rocky furiously leaves through the window.

I flop down on the couch, and scream into a pillow. I feel so angry, but not exactly sure why…

I hear a knock at the door, but feel too lousy to get up and continue to lay down on the couch.

"Cece? It's Gunther!"

I groan loudly into the pillow and drag myself up and open the door to see Gunther standing there, no sparkles again.

"What Gunther?"

"Are you ready for rehearsal?"

"Um, not today Gunther, I don't feel well.."

"Are you sick?"

"No, I just don't feel like dancing at the moment…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" I say, Gunther looks at me in the eyes, worry in his eyes again.

"Um, can I come in at least?"

"Um, alright.."

Gunther walks inside and immediately sits down on the couch. He pats on the seat next to him, gesturing for me to sit down, and I do so.

"Okay, what's the real reason you don't want to rehearse?"

"I won't tell you.."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Gunther gives me a look, begging me to tell me.

"Fine…I got into an argument with Rocky because I didn't tell her about our Spotlight Dance.."

"And why didn't you?"

"I just forgot.."

"Really, forgot about the moment you've been wanting since you first got to Shake It Up Chicago, you just forgot to tell your best friend about that?"

"I…..uh…..I was afraid of what she would say about me doing it with you…because as you know she doesn't exactly like you.."

"oh, I see…"

I look down to the floor and a single tear leaves my eye and down my cheek and down to the floor. I wiped my eyes to prevent more coming. Then, he holds my chin and makes me look up at him, I stare into his ocean blue eyes, I feel like I'm in a trance. He kisses me gently on the cheek, then looks back at me.

"Don't be upset, you and Rocky make up, or you'll regret it." I simply nod my head. Then he smiles at me.

"I should get going, since we're not rehearsing today. See you tomorrow at Shake It Up Cece," Gunther says softly, then he leaves and closes the door behind him.

I flop down on the couch and stare up at the ceiling. I have a feeling in my heart, and it keeps racing each time I see him…what was happening to me…

**Gunther POV:**

I leave the building, and I still can't believe I kissed her, well, on the cheek, but still, I kissed Cece Jones. Why though? I walk over to my car, and I sit down in the seat.

"Hello Gunther.." I jumped and screeched a little, and I turned my head to the right, to see Natalya sitting in the passenger seat.

"Wh-what are you doing here, and how did you get in here?"

'I was worried about you…"

"So you broke into my car?"

"No, I was in the back seat when you came over here," Natalya said without emotion whatsoever.

"What!" Then I jerked my head to the back seat for some reason."

"I saw what you did…" Natalya told me.

"You saw what…"

"Don't play innocent with me Gunther, I saw you kiss Cece…."

"What! How?"

"Through the window,"

"Wait, have you been spying on me?"

"Maybe, maybe not…"

"You're crazy, you know that?" I say boldly.

"Why would you say that? I'm your girlfriend, remember?"

"Alright, I'm done with this whole act. I've been sugarcoating you long enough!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about…"

"Whatever, just take me home!"

"Oh no, not anymore, get out of my car!"

"But Gunther, I-,"

"Get out!" I shout, tired of this.

She does get out of the car, and stand there at the window, and she leans towards the window.

"You know this isn't the end, right?"

"Yes, it is, you crazy bitch," I say angrily and drive off, leaving Natalya standing there, staring at me with an evil glow in her eyes.


	5. The Moment

**Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going on vacation to California, and I may not have access to internet, but when I do have access to internet, I will update the story. Or I might use somebody's phone to write the story, but I'll figure it out. But just letting you know, I will update the story, just not every day as I usually do. Maybe once a week? But I'm not sure yet..**

**Anyhow, here's chapter 5! **

**Cece POV: **

I'm sitting in English class, staring at the clock every five seconds. I wasn't even paying attention to the lesson, how could I? I was so excited for Shake It Up Chicago today after school. The Big Dance, Spotlight Dance of the Week, it was so much, I loved it!

The bell rang and I walked out into the hall, and Tinka rushed up to me.

"I hear your doing the Spotlight Dance with my brother twin, I wonder how a goat butt like you managed to get The Spotlight Dance…"

"Hey!" Tinka laughed.

"So how did you get it?"

"Let's just say, Gary owed me," I walked away and found Gunther looking at himself in the mirror, admiring himself. I rolled my eyes and giggled. I sneaked up next to him…

"Hello BAY-BEE!" Gunther jumped and screeched and looked at me.

"Don't do that, you scared me!"

"That was kinda the point," I laughed.

"Well, don't do that, I thought you were someone else.."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"..Nobody.. " Gunther looked away from me.

"Please tell me!" I said, giving him the puppy dog face. He chuckled.

"Natalya, I ended it with her," Gunther says softly. (he wasn't upset that it was over, he had other things on his mind of what she would do to him since it ended)

I decided to change the subject.

"So, are you excited for Shake It Up today?"

"Of course I am bay-bee!" His face brightens up and smiles a little, and I chuckled.

*later at Shake It Up*

Gunther and I entered the building, holding our costumes in bags in our hands, and we separate to our dressing rooms to get ready to get out the dance floor.

"I'm Gary Wilde, and this…..is SHAKE IT UP CHICAGO!" Gary screams into the camera, then gets offstage for the dancers to enter onstage. Bright lights glow on us and the loud music floods our ears, encouraging us to dance the best we can. I dance and dance even more, shaking my hips and every part of my body. I felt like a professional dancer, like the stage belonged to me. Gunther was dancing with Tinka, which made sense, since he's benn spending more time with me lately rehearsing, It was the least he could do. Then after a while, we were instructed to run off the stage for the guest dancers.

We all had to get ready for the Big Dance while others were on the stage. We got our makeup on, our costumes, and we memorized the dance moves as if they were branded into our memories. If only Rocky could've been here….

The lights dimmed, we had to get into position, and the background props were set up. The time had come, and the music shot out, and the lights shined everywhere. We all danced according to our routines, and I felt so much energy flow through me. Each boy and girl had to dance the [part of the routine with someone opposite of their gender. I was dancing with Michael, and he was a pretty impressive dancer. Everyone had to be fairly close to the other, and I saw Gunther with Michele, the pretty blonde girl that everybody wanted. I had a flaming feeling in my heart, I couldn't stand to see them dancing together, so I turned away.

**Gunther POV:**

I was dancing according the dance routine, and I had to dance with Michele, I was fine with it until I saw Cece dancing with Michael. God, I couldn't stand that guy. He was always full of himself, bragging about his good looks and muscles and how good a dancer he is. I couldn't stand to see Cece dancing that closely with him. I had a deep pit in my heart that kept increasing each time I looked at them.

The part of the routine came where the guys let go of the girls, and the guys starteddancing in the middle of the floor as for the girls, they danced to the sides, then the guys put their hands out and twirled any girl towards them and did a series of different moves with them. When the time came, I put my hand out towards Cece, but Tinka took my hand and did it with me. I was a little disappointed I didn't get to do it with Cece, but it was alright, we still had the Spotlight Dance.

The dance ended, cheers came from everywhere. It was an incredible feeling, and all the dancers scattered off the dance floor for a break during commercials. Cece and I had to start getting ready for the Spotlight Dance, so we grabbed our bags and she went to the girls bathroom to change, and I went to the guys bathroom.

We came out in our costumes consisting of sparkles, the color red and orange. Mine had black pants, red and orange shirt; Cece's had a glittery red top and a glittery red, orange, and black skirt. We looked amazing, and I could see it in her face. Everybody looked at us in awe and came up complimenting our outfits. Then we had to go backstage, ready for the door to open.

"Here is this week's Spotlight Dance of the Week, CECE AND GUNTHER!," Gary shouted, then scurried off stage. The door opened and we went onstage. The music was first tango, and we started to do the tango for a minute. We were so close to eachother! Then the music abruptly changed, and Cece ripped off her skirt revealing black pants with a red and orange stripe down the sides, and I ripped off my shirt revealing a black sparkly shirt with red and orange down the sides. Our clothes then looked more normal to today's fashion, and we looked awesome. We danced our dance moves, twirls, jumps, rtricks, moving our hips and all kinds of things. The crowd kept cheering as we did all kinds of moves according to the different genre each song played was. Roars of cheering people flooded our ears, and it felt incredible. At the end of the dance, Cece is supposed to dance to the other side of the stage, twirl into my arms, and the lights dim, and that's the end. Her dance moves were incredible, her hips moving to-and-fro, she twirled towards me, I took her into a warm imbrace, and we stared deeply at eachother. I looked into her brown hazel eyes, and it was true, red was her color. Her lips shimmered in the light, her cherry lip gloss accenting it, it was so hard to resist.

Cece POV:

Gunther and I shared a moment, looking at eachother's eyes, my hand was in his hair, and everybody was cheering. The moment was incredible. I looked at his lips, they were pink and looked really soft, then I looked deeply into his eyes, and leaned forward, captivated in the moment. He did also, and we kissed each other passionately. I deepened the kiss and he groaned softly. The crowd was still cheering, and I didn't care about those who wanted it to stop, all I cared about was this moment, and I didn't want it to end. Gary Wilde then interrupted us, and we had to leave the stage. Tinka's jaw practically fell to the ground. We walked over to near the wall, and we both leaned against it while watching Gary Wilde end the show.

"Wow…..that was…..," I couldn't make out the words, I was still captivated by what had just happened.

"Yeah…," Gunther muttered.

"Um…what should we do…..," I asked.

"…..talk about us?..." Gunther suugested.

"..is there an us?" I said. Then Gunther smiled at me, I did too, and we kissed each other again, even more passionately. There was nobody to stop us, since nobody could see us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his perfect blonde hair. One of his hands were on my cheek and the other was on my hip. It was so magical, and I was glad he was mine.

_ Natalya was at home watching the show, stalking her "boyfriend" then Cece and Gunther shared their little moment. She saw it, and she was even more furious than before. She clutched her fists hard until they were apple red, and wenton thinking of a way for revenge, or more specifically, towards Cece. She knew that if something happened to Cece, that would end Gunther. Natalya had much planned, planted an evil grin on her face, satisfied with her it happen today, tomorrow, next week? Only she knew…._

**Well, that's it for now. What does Natalya have planned? You'll find out in the future of the story. R&R! I hope you liked it! If you did, please review. I love reviews! Alright, til next time, bye! **


End file.
